


Gangsters

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Pike and Gaila are a great team, while it lasts.
Relationships: Gaila/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gangsters

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

She loves him, because he's a cool badass and the cleverest guy she's ever worked with.

He never says he loves her, because that would make him look weak, but she sees right through him.

They rob another bank, drive to another town; they're mostly on the run and they like it that way. When he drives, the wind in the open car tousles his hair. He always has one hand on the steering wheel and one on her knee. Sometimes he slips it deep between her legs, and sometimes she gets out of her seat and puts her mouth on his dick. When she drives, she always has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his bulge, and sometimes he mirrors her movements. Once, they crash into a field.

It's the risk that turns them on. She just never supposed that this would make him end dead on the street after another robbery, his hair above broken eyes tousled by the breeze, his blood cooling on the pavement.

She never takes another partner again.


End file.
